thewalkingdeadtvfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Samantha Morton
| Geboren = 13. Mai 1977 | Geburtsort = Clifton, Vereinigtes Königreich | Rolle = "Alpha" | Status = Aktiv }} Samantha Jane Morton (* 13. Mai 1977 in Nottingham, Nottinghamshire) ist eine britische Schauspielerin, Filmregisseurin, Filmproduzentin, Drehbuchautorin und Golden-Globe-Preisträgerin. Leben und Karriere Morton brach im Alter von 13 Jahren ihre Schulausbildung ab und hatte noch im selben Jahr ihre ersten Fernsehauftritte, bekam jedoch erst 1995 eine größere Rolle in der Miniserie Band of Gold. 1997 spielte sie die Jane Eyre im gleichnamigen Film nach dem Buch von Charlotte Brontë. 2000 wurde sie für einen Oscar in der Kategorie Beste Nebendarstellerin im Woody Allen-Film Sweet and Lowdown sowie 2004 in der Kategorie Beste Hauptdarstellerin in In America nominiert. 2002 agierte sie als Agatha im US-Science-Fiction-Thriller Minority Report. 2004 spielte sie an der Seite von Johnny Depp in The Libertine und im gleichen Jahr neben Daniel Craig im Film Enduring Love. Ihr Debüt als Filmregisseurin gab Morton 2009 mit dem für Channel 4 produzierten Fernsehdrama The Unloved, zu dem sie auch am Drehbuch mitschrieb (mit Tony Grisoni). 2012 drehte sie für die Band The Kills den Videoclip zum Song The Last Goodbye. Im selben Jahr wurde sie in die Wettbewerbsjury der 69. Internationalen Filmfestspiele von Venedig berufen. Morton war von 1999 bis 2000 mit dem Schauspielkollegen Charlie Creed-Miles liiert, von dem sie eine Tochter (* 2000) hat. Seit 2005 ist sie mit Harry Holm, Sohn des Schauspielers Ian Holm, liiert und hat mit ihm zwei Töchter (* 2008 und * 2012). Filmografie (Auswahl) * 1991: Soldier Soldier (Fernsehserie, 4 Episoden) * 1991: Boon (Fernsehserie, Episode 6x09 Cab Rank Cowboys) * 1993: The Token King (Fernsehfilm) * 1994: Peak Practice (Fernsehserie, Episode 2x10 Abbey) * 1994: Für alle Fälle Fitz (Cracker, Fernsehserie, 2 Episoden) * 1995: The Vet (Fernsehserie, 3 Episoden) * 1995–1996: Band of Gold (Fernsehserie, 12 Folgen) * 1996: The Future Lasts a Long Time (Kurzfilm) * 1996: Emma (Fernsehfilm) * 1997: Jane Eyre (Fernsehfilm) * 1997: Under the Skin * 1997: This Is the Sea * 1997: The History of Tom Jones, a Foundling (Miniserie, alle Folgen) * 1999: Sweet and Lowdown * 1999: Jesus’ Son * 1999: Dreaming of Joseph Lees * 1999: The Last Yellow * 2000: Pandaemonium * 2001: Eden * 2002: Morvern Callar * 2002: Minority Report * 2002: In America * 2002–2013: Max & Ruby (Max and Ruby, Fernsehserie, Stimme für Ruby, 20 Episoden) * 2003: Code 46 * 2004: Enduring Love * 2004: The Libertine * 2005: River Queen * 2005: Lassie kehrt zurück (Lassie) * 2006: Die Moormörderin von Manchester (Longford, Fernsehfilm) * 2007: Expired * 2007: Control * 2007: Mister Lonely * 2007: Elizabeth – Das goldene Königreich (Elizabeth: The Golden Age) * 2008: Synecdoche, New York * 2008: Blick des Bösen – Sie will nur spielen (The Daisy Chain) * 2009: The Messenger – Die letzte Nachricht (The Messenger) * 2012: John Carter – Zwischen zwei Welten (John Carter) * 2012: Cosmopolis * 2013: Decoding Annie Parker * 2013: The Harvest * 2014: Fräulein Julie (Miss Julie) * 2015: The Last Panthers (Fernsehserie, 6 Episoden) * 2016: Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind (Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them) * seit 2019: The Walking Dead (Fernsehserie, Staffel 9) Weblinks * Samantha Morton in der Internet Movie Database (englisch) Kategorie:Hauptdarsteller Kategorie:Darsteller: Staffel 9 Kategorie:Darsteller: Staffel 10